Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) resulted from the 1996 merger of the Beth Israel and New England Deaconess Hospitals, two neighbors and major Harvard Medical School Institutions in the Longwood Medical area. The BIDMC faculty consists of an exceptional group of committed basic and clinical researchers. BIDMC is home to nationally recognized diseased-based centers of special expertise including those focusing on breast cancer, melanoma, renal cancer, prostate cancer and hepatic malignancies. BIDMC investigators are active participants in SPORE grants focused on Breast, Skin, Renal, Prostate and Lung Cancers. Areas of renowned scientific expertise include: vaccine and cytokine therapy, angiogenesis and signal transduction inhibition. In 1999, the BIDMC participated in the founding of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC), which includes all Harvard Medical School affiliated institutions: BIDMC, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Brigham and Woman's Hospital, Massachusetts General Hospital, Children's Hospital Medical Center, Harvard Medical School and Harvard School of Public Health. The formation of DF/HCC will greatly enhance the ability to accrue to ECOG and CTSU trials. BIDMC has been a main ECOG Institution since 1997 and is very committed to clinical research. Over the last five years BIDMC has consistently recruited over 50 patients to therapeutic and prevention trials a year. BIDMC has successfully enrolled over 310 patients from January 1998 to December 2002. To date, in 2003, BIDMC has recruited 43 patients. In order to facilitate successful patient enrollment, BIDMC has significantly increased the number of data managers, nurses and support staff working on ECOG trials. We are committed to further our growth in laboratory and clinical research and increase our administrative participation in EOCG.